Categorie:Produse!
Welcome to Skiving Snackbox - A Skiving Snackbox is a range of sweets to make the user ill. The user develops strange symptoms depending on the type of snack eaten. The purpose of these was to make a student appear unable to stay in class. Most came in two colour-coded parts: one that would cause the malady, and one that would heal the pupil once they had left class. They include: Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles = Free Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangsWeasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs - Unstoppable fireworks that violently explode when hit by a stunning spell and multiply at any attempt to vanish them, they include a shocking-pink wheel, fire-breathing dragons, sparklers that spell out profanity, rockets with long tails of silver stars, and firecrackers. When any two types collide, they make new kinds. Include Basic Blaze Box and Deflagration Deluxe. Background History. = 20 Galleons Canary Creams- temporarily transfigures the user into a canary = 5 Knuts Ton-Tongue Toffee - When eaten, they cause the tongue to rapidly swell and turn purple = 15 Centaurs . Edible Dark Marks - "They'll make anyone sick!" = 5 Galleons Extendable Ears- used to hear voices at the other end of the ear. = 5 Galleons Headless Hats - make the wearer's head invisible (along with the hat itself). = 15 Gallons Muggle magic tricks/ pranks = 10 Centaurs Portable Swamp - creates a swamp when used. = 15 Galleons Quills (in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer varieties) = 10 Knuts Punching Telescopes- which, when squeezed, give the user a black eye which is almost impossible to remove.= 2 Galleons Reusable Hangman - "Spell It Or He'll Swing". = 5 Galleons Fake Wands-Trick wands that turn into a variety of unexpected things when waved. = 1 Galleon or U-No-Poo, a caustive product with a name meant to parody "You-Know-Who".(Possibly causing constipation) = 5 Galleons . Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder - When thrown into the air, this powder covers everything around it in darkness, which can not be penetrated by spells like Lumos or Incendio.= 5 Galleons Shield Hats, Cloaks and Gloves used by the Ministry of Magic for defence against enemy forces, using a Shield Charm.= 10 Galleons Decoy Detonators, when dropped they run away and explode out of sight, giving the person a diversion if necessary.= 10 Centaurs Wonderwitch ProductsGuaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, excellent on everything from boils to blackheads.= 8 Galleons Patented Daydream Charms, virtually undetectable highly realistic 30-minute daydreams. (side-effects can be: slight drooling and a dazed expression). = 10 Knuts Pygmy Puffs, miniature puffskeins. = 5 Knuts Love Potions, that when drunk, will give the drinker an obsession with the one who bought the drink (love being impossible to manufacture). They work for up to 24 hours at a time, depending on the weight of the boy and attractiveness of the girl. Like all love potions the effects can increase the longer they're kept. = 5 Galleons Wants You To Have A Very Nice Day ! Categorie:Wizard Cards